Blood Type Zero
by mewhunter9
Summary: Zero, the man of miracles, is seriously injured in a fight. Secrets are revealed, and things seem to never work out.
1. One Bullet is all it Takes

**AN-So,hello everyone! Mewhunter9 is back,after a long break,with a new fanfiction! A new anime called Code Geass caught my attention,and I couldn't resist the urge to make a fanfiction about it xD .I don't know how many chapters this will be,but probably not many.**

**This fanfiction may not make sense in some cases,but just go with the flow and your questions will be answered! Also,the 3 teams in this story are not the same as in the anime,but it isn't that important.**

**Disclaimer/Warning-I don't own Code Geass. This story includes some Zero/LelouchXKallen and,if you look close,Zero/LelouchXC2(A.K.A. CC but I'll call her her English dub name). Also some OOC Kallen and Zero/Lelouch. Plus blood... BECAUSE I LIKE IT! This fanfiction is to take place in the first season. It is merely made up as I go along lol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night was rainy. The sun unable to shine its warmth due to the heavy clouds. The ground was covered in water at most places,but that did not stop the Battle of Zekron from raging. A battle that will be very much remembered. Japanese and Brittanians alike both fought fiercely on the paved battle ground. The only orders given were those that were quite easy to follow if you had been in battle many times.<p>

_The orders to kill._

The orders had been issued by Brittanian officer Seiya Yatan,who works a rank just under Sub-Viceroy,and also none other then Zero himself. No one disobeyed,as they knew that once you got tangled up in this kind of war,that you had to either kill or be killed,no matter who it is on the other side.

Zero,or should we say Lelouch,had had his plan perfect ever since a week before,when he had just then heard that a high ranked Brittanian officer and many of his troops were going to be transporting supplies from this peninsula named Zekron,and he couldn't resist the urge to take advantage of it. With his own inside knowledge,Lelouch found out that Zekron was a military supply center and that many Nightmares and other useful equipment were at.

But nothing stopped Lelouch from causing the battle to be fierce. He issued orders boldly,as usual,and made sure not to waste any of his followers that were capable of driving a Nightmare. Plus,Lelouch has even mapped out his enemy's positions just as they started war.

There would be 4 waves. The first waves would be of the weaker ones,sent to try and take at least most of them out. Then the second wave would be of stronger ones. They would take out those not attacking the first wave. The third wave would be merely newer,but not too strong,Nightmares that would take out anyone who someone got past the first 2 waves. The fourth wave was none other then Seiya,in a Nightmare almost as strong as the ones Royalty are given,that will stand back and watch.

His plan was simple: Send out some of the older date Nightmares that he gave to new followers in order to help them warm up to take out the first layer of attacks. The second layer would be taken out by some of Team 3. Team 2 and Team 1 would then destroy the third wave,making a perfect pathway for Kallen in the Guren Mk-|| to attack and kill Seiya.

Lelouch himself stood to the side in a Sutherland he had stolen earlier,behind a couple of storage buildings near the bloodstain battlefield. He didn't want to have to get involved with the fighting if he didn't have to. He just hoped the Lancelot didn't show up,or this battle field would get very bloodier.

The first part of the plan went through perfectly. Now he had to check on the other troops. "Team 3,how are you coping?" Lelouch said through a transmitter. "Just as planned!" Came the familiar voice of Ohgi. Through the transmitter,gunshots could be heard in the background. Lelouch took off his helmet and turned the transmitter over to a different station. "How is Team 1 and 2 holding out,Toudou?" "We're doing well,Zero. This wave is almost out,so Kallen told me she was about to charge through," Toudou's deep voice came through the speakers.

Last but not least,Lelouch turned the station over to Kallen's personal one. "Kallen,are you ready?" He spoke while looking at a map of the area. "I've been ready since I got here!" Kallen confidently said through the speakers. "Okay,but just don't let your pride go to your brain,or you'll just be added to the death toll." "Do you know who you're speaking to?" Kallen slightly laughed.

"You remind me of someone else,"Lelouch replied,his thoughts drifting over to C2. 'Where the hell is that girl anyway?' He mentally asked himself. She didn't come up on his map,so Lelouch merely thought she had stayed at the base instead of stalking him. He turned off the transmitter and looked at the map. Everything was going perfectly.

Well,that was up until Lelouch heard wheel screeches behind him. He quickly turned his Nightmare around,only to be met with a Sutherland the same as his standing a distance away,but it was defiantly not a Black Night as the pilot. He learned that the hard way when it started to shoot at him.

He quickly put his own Sutherland's right arm up to block the attack. It went successful,but it had blocked off his vision. So,the next thing he knew the opponent was zooming toward him. He was hit and thrown backwards,but he managed to stop the machine from hitting a wall by shooting behind him,also giving him a boost forward.

Lelouch pressed a button over to his right side,causing a small cannon to come out and shoot a missile at the opposing Sutherland. It tried to dodge,but the missile managed to knock off its left arm. Lelouch smirked when he heard a loud cuss word come from the opponent. he commanded his machine to let its gun out.

He let out a fury of bullets,one after another,and the Brittanian soldier. The bullets knocked out its own gun and knocked it over. Taking this as his chance,Lelouch walked his machine over to the fallen one and let a missile charge at and shatter the Sutherland into pieces,leaving a very badly injured body laying among the rubbish.

Lelouch got out of his Nightmare and walked over to his enemy. He was a male,probably in his 30s or 40s. He couldn't tell much from the blood. Lelouch smirked as the man moaned in pain before muttering,"Damn Zero." He watched as the man's arm went limp while trying to reach for his gun.

Lelouch grinned as he knew he had claimed victory over this damned Brittanian soldier who had dared to oppose him. He turned around and was making his way over to his own Sutherland when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Zero,I'm about to charge through the 3 wave and head for the kill. Is it clear?" Kallen's voice came through the transmitter. "Zero?" She once again spoke,before retreating from her position and heading toward where Zero had told her he would be at to command the troops. Kallen tried to keep her mind away from thinking of the worst that could of happened to her bold leader.

Kallen turned a corner. "Zero? Are you here? Your transmitter must've gotten damaged because you didn't re-" She gasped loudly when she saw the body. Kallen quickly ran over to it and checked for the pulse,very relieved to find one. She dragged the body into her Nightmare and said over the transmitter.

_"Zero has been shot! All troops retreated! I repeat,Zero has been shot!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention this at the top,but the thing that inspired this was a picture of Lelouch with blood on him... And GOD it was sexy... I'm such a sadistic little bastard xD.<strong>

**_To Mardigraskit- ITS NOT PORN IF ITS BLOOD!_ **


	2. Fallen Leader

**AN-I'm back with the next chapter! Oh,and I'll try to update this at least weekly,most likely on Fridays.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Code Geass. This contains Lelouch/ZeroXKallen and a little bit of Lelouch/ZeroXC2. (I don't care how her name is spelled. I'm spelling C2.) Also blood mentioning and cussing,which is probably expected from me xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kallen's mind raced 80 miles per hour. All of her emotions were jumbled up,a feeling she had only felt the time her brother died. Sadness,worry,anger,and fear was what she could pick out.<p>

Kallen had put Zero in the small space just beside where she piloted the Guren Mk-||. She had put her Black Night jacket around the bullet wound,which went through his lower stomach,in hopes it would stop the bleeding,even just a little bit. She could also hear his breath hitting the front of his mask hard.

"Kallen,its Toudou. I received your transmission. How's Zero?" Came the one voice Kallen was hoping to hear. She glance over at the fallen commander and started speaking,"He's in critical condition with a bullet in his stomach. I saw a pile of Nightmare parts near where I found him,so I guess Zero was in a fight."

"Okay. I'm leading the other troops to the hideout. I'll meet you there," Toudou said just before a soft 'click' indicated he had turned off the transmitter. Kallen's expression turned determined and began to make her Nightmare run faster. The only noise in the control capsule was a few occasional beeps from several machines and the breathing of Zero,which was getting heavier every second. _Dammit,don't die on me yet,Zero!_ Was the only thing Kallen could think without worse thoughts.

It seemed like years before the current Black Knight headquarters came into sight. Kallen sighed with relief as she saw the building. She quickly ran into the car garage-like place that the Nightmares were kept in. She stood and picked up the Black Nights leader up bridal style,despite how awkward it was,and climbed out of the Guren MK-||.

Kallen then ran,careful not to drop Zero,into the large house that served as base. The motion activated door slide open as she ran straight into the living room. The only one sitting there was C2,who Kallen would normally criticize if this were a normal matter,eating pizza.

"Welcome back,Z-" C2 started before her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Sweat ran down Kallen's face from carrying twice her wieght. C2 jumped up and took Zero into her arms. "I'll ask later!" She yelled over her shoulder before disappearing up the staircase. Kallen heard a door slam upstairs as she flopped down onto the couch.

It was another 10 minutes later before Toudou and the rest of the Black Nights came back. While most who hadn't gotten the transmission -Kallen only sent it to the main 3 branches of the Black Nights- left to places unknown,Toudou,Ohgi,Tamaki,Asahina,Chiba,Urabe,Senba sat beside and near Kallen. Toudou was the first to speak,"Where is Zero?"

"He's upstairs. That girl who Zero hands out with -I think C2 is her name- took him upstairs so she could treat him," Kallen explained. Tamaki had sat next to her before puting his feet on the table and hands behind his head. "So he finally got his ass kicked,huh?" He said in his smart ass tone. Kallen elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Get your damn feet off the table,"She growled at him.

Tamaki grumbled and obeyed,"No need to be stingy because your boyfriend is down." Kallen's face went fire red before she pushed him off of the couch,"He's not my boyfriend!" "I was just joking! You really are a stubborn child." Ohgi helped Tamaki up. "Alright,enough fighting. This isn't the time," He said.

Meanwhile,upstairs,C2 was busy treating Lelouch,who was unconscious on a bed in a spare bedroom. She had managed to stop the bleeding,and now she just had to find a way to cleanse and patch the wound before it started again. She thought fpr a secpnd before beginning to take off Lelouch's helmet and shirt. _He'll have my head for this._ C2 thought to herself.

It took her a minute or two to get the helmet and other clothing that had to be taken off. C2 grabbed a wet towel she had gotten earlier and started to clean off the blood splattered around the wound. Once that deed was finished,she cleaned off the other unnecessary blood before getting something to wrap around the wound with from the next room over.

C2 put the wrapping around Lelouch's stomach and made sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. She slightly smiled at her work and grabbed Lelouch's blood-stained clothes. She went downstairs,where the washing machine was.

Kallen's head turned toward C2 as she went by. _So she walks right passed us without a word?_ She grumbled in her mind before standing up and grabbing the back of C2's top,"Aren't you going to tell us how Zero is?" C2 merely blinked at her before glancing toward the others on the couch,who were also looking at her.

"He's fine. If you wish to see him,you'll have to wait. Zero must not be disturbed this early into recovery," C2 said with her eyes closed. She turned around,the bottom of her jeans swaying,and proceeded into the laundry room.

"What a nice girl," Tamaki said with sarcasm hinted in his tone. Kallen sighed and went back to the couch. C2 went back by her after a moment,grabbed the box of pizza laying on the table,up the staircase and then back into the bedroom.

She grabbed a table that was beside the bed and put it next to the small couch off to the side. C2 placed the pizza on it and sat down,taking a bite. She grabbed the remote from the couch cushion and turned the TV onto the news. C2 stayed like this for about an hour.

_Then she heard something stir.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well,that's the end of this chapter! It was a bit shorter then the other one I think. Not much really happened.<strong>

**Until the next chapter,**  
><strong>Bye everyone!<strong>


	3. The Awakening

**AN-This chapter is kinda short,but it was a faster update due to more time to write with no school. I guess you could call this a 'filler chapter'. The only interesting thing is towards the end. I just needed it to be a bit long,so I just kinda wrote stuff as I went along. Also,this chapter nor the last chapter was beta,so sorry for the mistakes ..**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code Geass. This story contains a bit of Lelouch/ZeroxKallen and Lelouch/ZeroxC2 if you look close. Also a bit of swearing,as usual in a story with Tamaki xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lelouch almost laughed when he smelt pizza as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly,their direction facing the ceiling. The pain from his stomach didn't hit him until he had completely awoken. Lelouch groaned before silencing when he heard footsteps running over. To his left,a familiar green haired woman came into vision.<p>

"Welcome back from the shinigami land," C2 smiled at him. Lelouch laughed a bit before stopping when his stomach started to hurt again. "Does it hurt?"C2 asked,her eyes drifting over to the bandages that were wrapped neatly around his stomach.

"I'll live,"Lelouch slightly joked. C2 merely rolled her eyes. "Are you hungry or dehydrated?" She asked. Lelouch smiled a bit at her sophistication before shaking his head 'no'.

"Shall I get the Black Nights now? They've been anxious to see you," C2 said. Lelouch nodded and watched as her hair swayed when she turned around and walked out the door.

Downstairs,a different story was taking place.

Tamaki,being his usual smart ass self,had said girls weren't good at anything. Kallen had been the one to make a comeback on how girls could beat boys at anything,even chess. _Especially that_, Tamaki had replied.

That was the point everything went down hill. Now,here they were,Tamaki and Kallen sitting on pillows on opposite sides of a table,with Ohgi and Toudou watching. The rest who had been there earlier retreated to take care of other things.

Both kings had not been moved on the chess board. Tamaki's face was an expression of thoughtfulness as he searched thoroughly for his next moved,not wanting to lose. Kallen,however,was smiling to herself as she watched him. She was winning by far.

"You know you can always forfeit instead of having Toudou and Ohgi watch you get your ugly ass kicked by a teenage _girl_," Kallen taunted her opponent. Tamaki glared daggers at her before moving his queen into a space.

"Bad choice," Kallen grinned as she captured his queen with her own. Her vocabulary was expanded after hearing the cuss words that erupted from his mouth. She laughed. All Tamaki had now was his king and a bishop,which was very bad compared to her side,which had almost all of the chess pieces,with the exception of a few pawns from when she made a few careless mistakes,but those were made up with a few queens she made from getting the pawns that weren't captured to the other side.

Tamaki moved his king from its position in the back of the board to just behind the bishop in front of it. Kallen smirked,picking up her queen and moving it to the side of the bishop. "Check," She grinned. One more moved and she would win.

Tamaki's eyes widen as if that word was a knife. He growled before searching for anyway he could get himself out of this mess. After alot of thinking,came to him. So,you know what he did?

He _accidentally_ pushed the chess board onto the floor.

"Oops," Tamaki grinned. Kallen rolled her eyes,"Your cleaning it up,bastard!" He glared at her. "Don't be mad at me,your the sore loser!" Kallen growled. Tamaki rolled his eyes and began to gather the fallen chess pieces everywhere on the floor.

Ohgi began laughing and Toudou rolled his eyes in slight amusement. "Oh shut up!" Tamaki snapped at him as he crawled on his hands and knees,looking under the couch for escaped pawns.

C2 walked down the several stairs at just the right moment. It seemed to her Tamaki and Kallen had just finished a game of chess,as a pawn had landed right next to her shoe. The 4 pairs of eyes darted toward her.

Kallen stood up and put the pillow back on the couch. "Can we see him now?" She asked. C2 nodded,"He just woke up a few minutes ago." Out of the corner of her eye,she could see a faint smile from Toudou,but it quickly vanished.

The sitting occupants stood up and they all walked after C2 as she walked up the staircase. She led them to a room a little ways down a hallway littered with many doors. Kallen was about to explode. She wanted to see Zero,awake and living,with her own eyes,especially since the news had came from her.

The automatic door slid open,revealing a dark room,but no one seemed to notice. All of their eyes were focused on the bed placed to the back of the room. C2 pressed herself against the doorway,letting the others come in before her,though Kallen walked toward the bed as if it were a death sentence.

Lelouch had heard the footsteps since they were coming up the staircase. He had let his gaze fall on the door,but his vision was still a little blurry from being unconscious that amount of time.

Even so,he could make out the outlines of 2 women and 3 men. One of the women stood near the door,the light reflecting on her green hair to obviously show she was C2,so Lelouch made a accurate guess that the other woman was Kallen. Ohgi's puffy hair stood out,making it easier on Lelouch to guess who he was,and he knew the other was Toudou from the way he walked. He'd find out who the other one was soon.

They all gathered around his bed,and he heard the _click_ of a light switch. The room became engulfed in bright light and everyone around him gasped. Lelouch wondered why as he put his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the light. That's when he noticed.

_His helmet was off._

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the third chapter of Blood Type Zero! I'm sorry to all of you people who read this and don't know anything about chess. I hardly do either,so I was just guessing on some stuff xD. I was just having a bit fun with that part and experimenting with things to get the story moving to the end.<strong>


	4. Secrets Revealed

**AN-First of all,I'd like to thank the people who have favorited,reviewed,and story alerted this! You guys are the reason I keep writing :). Now for other business. I was purely making this up as I went. Usually,I'd type up the ending first,but I couldn't think of one,so I just wrote without planning lol. Another thing was that-THIS TOOK SO FUCKING LONG TO EDIT. I went a bit over bored on italics,so I guess you get the point.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Code Geass. This story contains cussing,but I think that's it. Surprised lol? A bit of pissed-off-Kallen,but I don't think anyone would mind it too much. Except for the pedophiles who have a crush on her.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Well I'll be damned."<em>

Even over the shock,Lelouch knew that was Tamaki.

C2 sighed when she looked over at the bed to see what all the commotion was about. It'd be a lot harder to do her job of keeping him safe now that everyone knew who he was. She stepped in,letting the door close,and sat on the couch.

Kallen,on the other hand,couldn't talk. Lelouch Lemperouge was the last guy she would've thought was Zero. Zero was fearless,intelligent,and a great leader. Lelouch,on the other hand,was a teenager that skipped class way too much,had pretty much half of the school's girl population crushing on him,and never really talked much. _Well,I guess being friends with Princess Euphemia's Royal Gaurd could help his ranking_. Was the only thought buzzing through Kallen's mind.

Toudou was observing Zero closely. He had seen his face before,but he couldn't quiet put his finger on where. Maybe Zero had once been a Japanese soldier? He shrugged it off,knowing he'd find it out later.

"Gee,well I thought when I finally saw Zero's face,he'd turn out to be some _ugly ass_ woman," Tamaki was the first to speak up. Ohgi elbowed him in the ribs. For once,Lelouch didn't know what to say. "So I guess you finally got your wishes," Was all he could think of.

Just then,Kallen turned on her heeled and walked passed C2 and out the door. "Whats her deal? Is she on her period or something?" This time,it was Lelouch to throw a pen from the side table at him. "Hey,I was just kidding! Sheesh,I insult your girlfriend and you go all ninja on me," Tamaki grumbled. Ohgi sighed,"Why don't you just leave?"

"This is probably the first time someone has seen Zero's face and known it was him,so I want to make the most of it," Tamaki grinned. "I wish it was still the opposite though," Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"So,now that we've seen your face,what's your real name? Most of us are probably pretty damn sure its not Zero," Tamaki asked crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him. "That is still classified,regardless of whether you've seen my face or not," Lelouch replied.

"Stubborn," Tamaki grunted. Ohgi shot a _shut up now or you'll regret it_ look at him before turning back toward Lelouch. "So,how are you feeling? Want something to drink or eat?" Ohgi asked. "Not really," Lelouch replied before adding,"Thanks though."

_Its kind of weird having Zero saying thanks to me_ Ohgi added to himself mentally. C2 then walked over,"Zero,there is a report on TV about Zekron. Do you wish to watch it?" Lelouch nodded and watched as she walked over and twisted the TV toward him,turned up the volume and took her place on the couch.

The TV was on the Brittanian News. It was showing the damaged area of Zekron. Even from the sky view,Lelouch could see the broken Nightmares littered everywhere. A shipping boat was almost completely covered in black smoke,so it must have been set on fire at some point during the fight.

"..._are now cleaning and trying to gather unbroken Nightmares and other necessary items that can be saved from the port_," A feminine voice rang from the TV,"_It seemed like the Black Nights and other Elevens were trying to take advantage of the shipping boat carrying new Nightmares and medical supplies. Luckily,Brittanian officer Seiya Yatan defeated them before too much damage was done_."

Lelouch smirked. Of course Viceroy Cornelia was trying to cover up what really happened. The Brittanian army being on the brink of defeat,but withdrew due to a unknown reason. They would probably never find out about him being shot. Well,that was if the guy who had done the shooting was still alive,but that was almost impossible.

"Assholes. Wish they just called us Japanese,even once,instead of the stupid nickname _Elevens_!" Tamaki commented. Ohgi nodded,agreeing with him for once.

"Well,I guess we'd better let Zero rest now,Tamaki," Ohgi said,making his way over to the door. His partner followed,waving a peace sign at Lelouch before his pointer finger went down when he passed and pointed his hand at the TV.

"Hey,C2,can you do me a favor?" Lelouch asked. C2 stood up from her position and walked over,"What is it?" "Can you hand me my phone? The Lelouch one?" He requested. She nodded and walked out of the room,returning seconds later with the device in her hand.

Lelouch took it from her and pressed the number _1_,the speed dial number for his house,and clicked _send_.

"Lelouch?" Came none other then the voice of his little sister,Nunnally,from the phone merely after a few rings. "Hey there,Nunnally," Replied Lelouch. "How are you,brother?" She spoke again. Lelouch thought for a moment before speaking,"I'm fine,but I had to fly down toward the south right after school for some _family related_ issues. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." It wasn't a lie. He promised he would _never_ lie to her. Lelouch really did fly down south in a Nightmare right after school to deal with with Seiya Yatan,who was his cousin.

"Its okay brother. Good luck with it. When will you be home?" Nunnally asked. He looked over at C2,who held up 2 fingers. "2 weeks. 3 if I get held up," Lelouch said. A sigh came from the other end. "But,I promise that when I get home,I'll take another day off of school so that we can do whatever you want," Lelouch said.

"Okay!" Nunnally's mood went from sad to happy. Lelouch could imagine his little sister sitting in the kitchen by the phone,smiling. "I'll tell the rest of the student counsel what happened. Be careful down there too,I just heard about what happened at Zekron," Nunnally warned.

Lelouch sighed. He didn't like it when Nunnally watched the news. Especially on days like _this_. He'd tell Sayoko about it later. "Okay,I will. Bye Nunnally,I love you." "Love you too,brother!" The soft _click_ indicated Nunnally had ended their call.

C2 took the phone and set it on the bed side table before walking over to the light switch,flipping it down. "Now you need rest. It'll do you some good," She said. "Whatever you say,_mom_," Lelouch joked. C2 rolled her eyes before walking out the door. Even though he wasn't really tired,Lelouch fell asleep almost instantly.

Lelouch woke up due to the sound of the door creaking open. "C2?" He said,his voice shaking from sleep. The light flickered on to reveal the expressionless face of Kallen. She marched over to his bed. "What do you want?" Lelouch said. Kallen looked him straight in the eye before speaking.

_"Enough secrets. Who really are you?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this chapter! This chapter covered quite a few things so that I can get on with the next chapter.<strong>

_**Mewhunter9 signing out!**_


	5. Plan Reshimar

**AN- True story: During reading class, we were learning about point-of-view,and when my teacher talked about third person,she described it as the "bird in the window". So, I thought, "Hell, this story would be more like that stalker robotic fly on the wall that can see the future and read minds!" Oh,and I have finished Code Geass R2. (I was behind xD.) I know there is alot of people out there who hate Rolo, but I had to pause the video and go to a seperate room to refrian from crying.**

**I also have a little contest for you guys. Think about the two city names that are listed in this story.(One is just now appearing in this chapter.) Whoever can review and tell me what they are a spin off from, I will write a short one shot of Code Geass or Soul Eater for. Hint-They are names of two things from a popular TV show!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Geass. It'd be like hell froze over if I did!**

"Lelouch Lamperouge, but you can call me Zero. Nice to meet you," Lelouch answered, being slightly sarcastic after being woken from his sleep. "I mean the _real_ you," Kallen growled.

"Like I said. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge," He replied. "No you're not. I went through the school files, and when I looked for Lelouch Lamperouge, nothing came up." "First of all, how the _hell_ did you get into the school files?" "I'm the ace member of the Black Nights, but that's not my point!" Kallen halfway yelled,but contained herself.

"Well maybe there was a mistake or something. Goodnight," Lelouch said,waving his hand in the direction of the door. Kallen slapped it down, "I don't make mistakes." Under his breath, Lelouch muttered, "Little miss perfect." He was glad she didn't hear.

"So answer my question. Who are you?" Kallen asked and then added, "No lies like the ones you tell the rest of Ashford Academy and the Black Nights. I already know you're not Japanese." "Do you really want to know,Kallen?" Lelouch said, a serious expression sweeping over his face. "It would make me _damn_ happy," She said. Lelouch cleared his throat.

"I am, the supposed, late Prince Lelouch Vi Brittania."

Kallen's eyes could have served as basketballs at that moment. Lelouch could even see how still her body was, signaling she was in shock. "Kallen,d-" But before he could finish, she turned around and walked out the door without a word.

"Well, she could of _at least_ turned off the light," Lelouch muttered in the empty room.

The next two days were fairly quiet. Kallen was, as she told the Black Nights the next morning after her conversation with Lelouch, too busy with school at the moment. The others were enjoying their free time Lelouch had given them. The only people that ever hung around were Ohgi and C2, with the occasional visit from Tamaki.

During these two days, Lelouch had been listening closely to the TV and planning for the next target of the Black Nights . C2 was against the fact of an attack already so early into his recovery, but he merely ignored her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," C2 said as the walked in the morning of the fourth day since Lelouch's injury. He rolled his eyes, "I see someone slept well." "I guess you could say that. How are you feeling?"

"I could say I've been better," Lelouch said. C2 walked over to him, "Well,lets see if you can sit up." She held her hand out for him. Lelouch took it and pulled himself up, wincing slightly in pain, but kept pulling himself up. Once he was sitting in a crisscross fashion,C2 nodded with a slight smile,"Your recovery process is going well. I would be surprise if you are still have to have bed rest after a week and a half."

"Perfect. Then everything should go according to plan," Lelouch grinned. C2 looked at him confused, "Plan?" "Hand me that book over there." C2 nodded and walked over to the table he was pointing at. She picked up the blue book and handed it to him. C2 watched as he flipped the pages repeatedly.

"_There_," Lelouch said, stopping at a page with a map of southwestern Area 11. He pointed at a city marked with a red dot that was placed toward the bottom of the page. "The city is called Reshimar. It is a city that is under direct control of Seiya Yatan. There is a warehouse that contains war supplies, such as guns, smoke bombs, and a few Nightmares."

C2 listened closely to what he said. When she heard him stop, she spoke up,"Are you only going to attack the city out of revenge on him, or for the actual needs of the Black Nights?" "Both," Lelouch grinned.

C2 sighed, "I have met a lot of people in my lifetime, Lelouch. You are the first person that still_ confuses_ me." He looked at her, "Is that a bad thing?" "No. Actually, I've never been this amused for a long period of time by a _human_." "You'll have to stick around then. Things will get_ twice_ as amusing." C2 looked at him, a smiling taking over her face.

Just then, the door slid open. Tamaki was just behind it. Lelouch looked at him, "Is there a problem, Tamaki?" "I don't know if I were to refer to it as a _problem_," He said as he turned on the TV and rotated it toward Lelouch and C2.

Princess Cornellia was shown on the screen. She was standing in what looked like a Brittanian war airplane. Lelouch was probably one of the few watching the broadcast who knew, as he had down quite a bit of research on the vehicles.

_"...I plan on finding out his identity and hideout in due time,"_ Cornellia's voice rang from the TV, _"Once I do, I will put an end to Zero's reign of terror. For now, all I will do is send him a message. Zero, if you are watching this,than prepare yourself. I will get you. And I will end you."_

Lelouch was trying not to laugh, "I'm so scared. Stupid Princess Cornellia. She'll _never_ learn." Tamaki laughed, "That was _exactly_ what I wanted to hear. Now,what is this new plan you have?" "I don't quite yet have all the details, but I do know that we will be going after the city of Reshimar. I ask of you to tell Chawla, so that she can get a few maps of the area and allow us a slight advantage. I'll call Kallen and speak to Toudou later on," Lelouch ordered.

"On it!" Tamaki said and ran out. "You always get your plans to work out _just_ the way you want them, don't you?" C2 asked Lelouch just as Tamaki's footsteps faded. "Thanks to you," He said, taking out his contact, allowing the pink highlight in his eye to show. "Do you plan on using your Geass in this next battle?" C2 asked.

"Only if needed. That way, if some of the soldiers escape, I can use my Geass on them again," Lelouch explained. "Clever," C2 said before sitting on the couch and turning the TV.

An hour later, the clock struck 3:30, the time that the school let out. Lelouch reached over and grabbed his phone from the side table that he used for Zero reasons. He dialed Kallen's number.

When she received the call, Kallen was just then walking out of her last period. She looked at her phone and quickly ran outside when she saw the number. Kallen ran to a place just beside the school building, out of sight, and then answered. "Hello?" Kallen said into the phone. "Glad you picked up," Lelouch replied. "What do you want?" "I have a few favors to ask of you..."

The conversation lasted for an half hour, and Kallen was relieved when it was. She took the peice of paper she had written when he had said on and walked to her house to change.

_I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm still pissed at him. _Kallen thought to herself awhile after as she was going to her first destination. She had changed out of her school clothes and wore her Black Night uniform under a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Kallen walked up to the front door and knocked. "Coming!" Came a soft voice. The next sound she heard with the one of wheels. The door opened after a minute.

_"I'm Lelouch's friend, Kallen. Hi there, Nunnally."_


	6. Nunnally's Opinion

**AN- I honestly didn't know where I was going last chapter xD. So I've been brainstorming like hell trying to figure it out. I finally thought of this. Oh, and sorry for the slightly late update.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Code Geass.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"I have a few things for you to do for me..." Lelouch said. "Might as well call someone else. I'm too pissed off at you to do anything," Kallen growled through the phone. She heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. "You're the only person that can do it," Lelouch replied._

_"I don't fucking care. Get C2 to do it! She seems to know how to do everything better, which is why you trusted her with your secret," Kallen said with anger and a bit of sarcasm toward the end. "C2 is busy. You have to obey you're employer anyway!" Lelouch slightly shouted, getting furious._

_"Employer? Don't make me laugh! You're just a spoiled prince who fails at acting like a normal person," Kallen insulted him. "Do you want me to get on my four legs and beg?" Lelouch hissed. "Add some wagging tail and you have a deal," Kallen rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll do whatever the hell you want me to do, though I may not like it._

_"Good. First, I need you to go to my house," Lelouch grinned slightly, "I need you to tell my little sister something." "What is it?" Kallen became a bit curious. "This is probably a really stupid move, but I feel she should know. I need you to tell her my secret," Lelouch admitted._

_Lelouch quickly took the phone away from his ear when the jumbled screaming was transported through it. He could make out the words 'dumb ass', 'idiot', and 'stupid'. Once the screaming fest ended, there was a moment of silence. "Hello?" Lelouch said through the phone. "Fine. Where is your house anyway?" Kallen sighed, resting her forehead against the top of her pointer finger and thumb._

_Lelouch smiled, "You know main building, where the headmaster and his family lives? On the side, there is another door. It has white steps into of it. Go there and that's where Nunnally and I live."_

_"Got it. I'll call you when its over. Bye," Kallen ended the call with a soft click before heading to her house to change._

_~Flashback End~_

"I'm Lelouch's friend, Kallen. Hi there, Nunnally," Kallen greeted the blond child. Thank god she looked nothing like Lelouch, or that would have caused some awkwardness. "Oh, hi there, Kallen. I remember you from the student council," Nunnally smiled.

"Lelouch gave me a call earlier. He wants me to tell you something," Kallen said as she looked inside, seeing a young maid looking back at her, so she looked towards Nunnally. "Oh, well, come in then! Sayoku, can you get us some tea, please?" Kallen looked up and saw the woman- Sayoku -nod and walk to another room.

A few minutes later, Kallen was sitting on the side of a small wooden table in the Lamperouge kitchen. Nunnally sat in front of her, drinking her freshly brewed tea. "So, what is it that brother wanted you to tell me?" Nunnally said,setting her cup down and laying her hands in her lap.

Kallen thought for a second. It was going to be hard to explain this. "Nunnally, you know who Zero is, right?" Kallen said. Nunnally nodded, "Yep. He's the terrorist that is trying to get rid of Brittania." "What is your opinion about him?"

"I think he is kind of selfish. He is trying to get rid of Brittania and make it Japan again. But it is kind of mean to the Brittanian people, like brother and I. Who knows, a bunch of Nightmares could come falling out of the sky at any moment," Nunnally sighed. Kallen's expression dropped. She couldn't tell this child Lelouch was Zero! Nunnally wouldn't ever talk to her brother again.

Kallen began to think again about how she was going to explain this to Nunnally. Thankfully, her phone started to go off. "Oh, sorry," Kallen mumbled, just loud enough for Nunnally to hear, and reached for her phone. She saw that the contact ID was Ohgi.

"If you'll excuse me for a minute, Nunnally," Kallen used the manners her family had been trying to teach her for years. She walked down a short hallway and chose a random door and walked in, discovering the bathroom.

"Hello?" Kallen said just as she walked in and closed the door, locking it. "Kallen? It's Ohgi. Zero asked me to call you," Ohgi replied. Kallen sighed. She thought he was Kallen to say he was about to break her out of this house. "What does Zero want?" She asked.

"He said that you need to come here as soon as possible once you finish your independent mission," Ohgi explained. "Okay. I'll try to hurry," Kallen said. She heard the soft click that let her know Ohgi had ended the call.

Kallen sighed when she realized she had to go back to Nunnally. She walked out and back into the kitchen, where Nunnally was finishing up the rest of her cup of tea. "Welcome back," Nunnally smiled. Kallen grinned back and also thought, _How could this be Lelouch's sister? She's so nice!_

"What was that thing brother wanted me to know?" Nunnally asked once more. Kallen looked at her tea she had left untouched. She could see her reflection in the substance. Kallen was kind of glad Nunnally was blind, or she would have been able to see her expression mixed of thoughtfulness and anger at Lelouch.

"Erm... It was nothing. He just wanted me to some by and make sure you were okay," Kallen faked a smile as she stood up. "I better get home now. My family is probably wondering where I am.." She lied. "Oh,okay. Bye Kallen. I'll see you around at school," Nunnally said, reaching her hand out.

Kallen took and gave a slight shake to the child's hand. "Bye Nunnally," She said as she walked out, Sayoku holding the door for her. Kallen walked down the side walk and changed into her Black Night uniform once she was in the forest. After that, she continued the path to the Black Night hideout .

Ohgi welcomed her in when she got inside. He told her that Zero was waiting for her upstairs. Kallen smiled and said a 'thanks' before walking up the staircase. She went to the room Lelouch was taking temporary shelter in.

"Welcome back," Lelouch said when she walked in and over to his bedside. "Did you finish what I told you to?" Lelouch asked. Kallen shook her head no. "Why not?" He asked, partially sounding like a child. "Before I attempted to tell her, I asked her how she thinks of Zero," Kallen answered.

"And?" Lelouch said, giving a motion with his hand tell her to go on. "She said... things about you. It was these specific things that made me change my mind about tell her," Kallen explained. Lelouch sighed and looked down at a book that was laying in his lap, "I get it."

"So, why did you want me here? You told me I didn't have to come until at least in two days," Kallen questioned her commander. Lelouch grinned, "Things are working out better then I thought." "What do you mean?" Kallen's expression went to one of confusion.

_"We're ready to land an attack on Reshimar."_

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this chapter! It was also another one made up as I went along. I was originally planning to have Kallen tell Nunnally who Zero was and Nunnally called Euphemia or Cornellia and tell them, but I couldn't figure out a good way to type that xD. So this is what you got! Next chapter will be pack with alot of more action, I promise! Winter break starts Tuesday for me, so I'll see if I can try and make an earlier update.<strong>

**So, until next chapter,**  
><strong>Ciao~<strong>


	7. Reshimar Preperation

**AN- I've been kind of lazy lately on chapters and timing to upload and I realize that. The last chapter was just a bit of a filler. I'm going to try and make this story better xD.**

**Disclaimer- Do you think I would be writing fan fictions if I did own Code Geass? Well, maybe. But I still don't own Code Geass!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Are you serious?"<em>

Kallen raise her voice as she replied. Lelouch grinned, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, you are hardly even healed yet! If you go out onto the battlefield so early into recovery, you may _die_!" Kallen yelled. "Quiet down. Do you want everyone else to hear you? And since when do _you_ care about my health?" Lelouch questioned.

Kallen was about to snap at him, but the door open just before she could. Lelouch and Kallen both looked toward the door, only to see C2 walk in with a few papers in her left hand.

"Zero, I have received the maps you requested," She said as she walked over to the bed and lied the thin stack of papers in front of him. "Thank you, C2," Lelouch said as he picked them up and looked through them. Kallen shot a glare in C2's direction before moving to get a better look at the maps Lelouch had just been given.

"What are these?" Kallen asked. Lelouch handed one to her, "Maps of Reshimar. I got them from Chawla. I didn't want us to have to charge into battle blind." The one Kallen was holding showed a birds view of Reshimar. She could see a few small buildings that probably held workers that got the supplies out of the shipping boats. There was also a large lake to the right of the city.

"When do you plan on launching this attack?" C2 asked Lelouch. He looked at the clock, which bore the numbers _10:45 PM._ "Tomorrow evening. It should give us enough time to charge the Nightmares and for everyone to get enough sleep," Lelouch answered.

"The Guren MK-|| is ready. I charged it right after we got back from Zekron. It should be able to last the whole battle. Well, that is as long as that damned _Lancelot_ doesn't show up," Kallen said, growling when she said Lancelot. Lelouch grinned, "Don't worry about Lancelot. I have it covered if he does dare to show his face this time."

Kallen couldn't help but laughed a bit, "You may be a bastard, Lelouch, but you sure are smart." Lelouch smirked and took the map from Kallen. He put the maps in three piles and handed two to C2, "Bring these to Toudou and the Holy Swords. They are a few of the key ingredients in this mission."

C2 nodded and headed out the door. Lelouch gave the last pile that consisted of two papers to Kallen, "You'll need these. One has a coordinated grid of Reshimar and the other has some things you made need to know." She looked at the papers, her eyes scanning over every little detail.

"Now go get some rest. You'll need all you can get for tomorrow," Lelouch said. "I should say the same for you," Kallen grinned as she walked out the door. Lelouch rolled his eyes and waiting for her footsteps to die before lying back on the bed.

Just as he slipped into the universe of sleep, Lelouch though, "Seiya Yatan, I will be placing the first move tomorrow. I am eager to see what you choose to do."

The next day was noisy, as always just before a battle. Ohgi and Tamaki helped load supplies into the Nightmares. Toudou was telling the plan to those who did not know it yet. Kallen was testing the Guren MK-|| to make sure everything was working well on it.

Lelouch was going over his plan to himself one last time when C2 walked in with a pizza box. "Everything is going as you said it would," She said as she sat on the couch and opened the box. "When does it not?" Lelouch grinned. C2 looked at him, a piece of pizza in her hand, "Did you use Geass to make it this way?" "Nope. They just trust me enough to do as I say. That's the way pawns are used," Lelouch answered.

"You are crazy, Lelouch. How do you plan on getting into this battle with your injuries?" C2 said. "Already figured out. You do plan on coming with me, right?" Lelouch looked over at her. "Of course. I do have to make sure you live long enough to give me my wish," C2 slightly smiled as she ate a slice of pizza.

"You still won't tell me what it is, will you?" Lelouch said. C2 shook her head _no_. "Fine. I'll figure it out sooner or later," Lelouch grinned as he wrote some things down on a piece of paper. He lied it on the side table and looked at the TV, which had been turned on earlier. The news was talking about the weather.

"Seems like the Viceroy doesn't know yet," Lelouch grinned. "I don't know how they could have known. Unless someone was a spy, of course," C2 said. Lelouch nodded before looking at the clock.

_"Time to go."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. This chapter<strong> **is fairly short. I didn't want to mush too much together though. Next chapter will have the Battle of Reshimar. I am also eager myself to find out what happens xD.**


	8. Arrival

**AN- I had a lot of writers block, so I took a break. I wasn't planning on posting this chapter probably until next week. But I got these 2 reviews and they gave me some inspiration for this story. Oh, guys, and I'm sorry for any facts in this story I get wrong. I don't really pay attention much to Nightmare names and such.**

**This chapter was beta'd by my dear friend Mardigraskit.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Code Geass, I'd probably be semi-rich and live in Japan. I don't, so deal with it! This story contains cussing, as always, and C2xLelouch if you looked really close.**

It took C2 around 10 minutes to help Lelouch out of the room and to the garage. She had put his arm around her shoulders just after he put his mask on and ease both of them down the staircase. Then it was the walk from the staircase to the garage, which was flooding with Black Nights. The sound of Nightmare engines and voices of both male and female burrowed into their ears just as they stepped through the door.

C2 moved Lelouch's arm from her shoulders, but still kept a firm grip on the back of his sleeve in case he were to fall. With a slight limp, Lelouch walked around the giant garage area, C2 at his heels, to make sure everything was going according to plan.

"'sup, Zero!" Yelled a male voice, which Lelouch quickly recognized as Tamaki. He turned around and saw Tamaki's grin almost splitting his face in half. "Oh, there you are, Tamaki," Lelouch replied, his voice being changed to a different tone automaticly by the helmet. "Ohgi and I have everything under control. All Nightmares are set and ready to go on your command!" The brown haired boy gave a thumbs up.

"Very good, Tamaki. Tell Kallen and the others to get in their Nightmares. We're about to head out," Lelouch said as he turned to the side. Tamaki nodded and ran off to follow the leader's commands. C2 and Lelouch walked to the Gawain. It had been damaged in a battle around 2 weeks ago and Chawla had still been busy fixing it during the Zekron battle.

"I'm glad I have a decent Nightmare this time," Lelouch muttered, mostly to himself. C2 rolled her eyes as they climbed inside of the Nightmare, Lelouch sitting in the raised back and C2 in the shallow front. "Ready?" She asked as she turned around and looked at him. He nodded.

C2 pressed a few buttons on a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her. Within seconds, a video chat screen with Toudou on the other end appeared. "I take it the plan is ready to be launched?" He asked. "Yes. C2 and I will go out first. You and the others follow behind so that I can analyze the battle ground for a second before the battle is started," Lelouch explained.

Toudou nodded and the video chat screen shut off. C2 took a hold of the handle bars and the green haired girl turned his right hand forward, the Nightmare following the act. She drove up a ramp that led to the outside. Several seconds later, hundreds of Nightmares performed the same action.

It took over an hour to get to Reshimar. The whole time, Lelouch went over the plan a few more times, making sure it was flawless. He didn't want anymore mistakes this time and he was determined to win this battle.

When they reached there, Lelouch pressed a button to let the Gawain's wings appear. C2 took to the skys and made a quick trip around the area that a war was about to commence on. No Nightmares could be seen, just a few workers unloading supplies from a shipping boat. Lelouch looked out the window and studied every detail of the area. It was just like in the picture Chawla had been able to get for them.

Once they landed, the rest of the Black Nights had already caught up and were waiting patiently for their orders to attack. Lelouch opened the roof of the Gawain and stood up. "In less than half an hour, this area will become a battlefield! The Black Nights will battle Brittanian forces, and we shall win!" Lelouch yelled.

Cheers erupted from the crowd even through the metal of the Nightmares. Lelouch smirked at them. To him, they were just merely pawns. Most could be easily disposed of and replaced in a heartbeat. Yet, they still devoted their lives to keep Zero's wish true, even though they thought his wanting to get Japan back was for a completely different reason, and not for just his little sister.

"Let the battle commence!" Lelouch yelled and purposely fell back into his Nightmare, taking the lid down with him. He grabbed a hold of his own set of handle bars. C2 turned Gawain around and drove onto the battlefield. Almost as soon as the Holy Swords and Toudou, who had been put infront of the rest, stepped onto the concrete that the docking area lay on, red alarms pierced their ears.

The workers ran to see what had happened. When they saw the Black Nights, they immediately rushed over to a building. Lelouch assumed they were calling Seiya Yatan. "Perfect," He snickered.

C2 looked up at him. "It'll take at least 10 minutes before the Brittanian Army gets here. Why not we get the supplies and leave?" She asked. Lelouch grinned, "So that we can get revenge, of course." He took his helmet off along with the contact in his left eye, allowing the pink symbol of geass to show in his eye. C2 rolled her eyes and looked forward.

A small box appeared on the screen in front of C2. 'Shinichiro Tamaki requests a video chat.' She glanced over to Lelouch, who was putting his helmet on. Once he nodded, C2 clicked 'Enter' to launch the video chat. "Hey, Zero, why the hell aren't we going on and getting the stuff we need so that we can get out!" Tamaki cursed, as usual. Lelouch replied, "If we just ran in and started to gather the items, once the Brittanian Army gets here, it'll be easier to take us out with us separated and not onguard."

Tamaki just kind of stared at Lelouch before closing his eyes and sighing, a little mad he had lost this slight battle, "Whatever you say, Zero." The chat ended and Lelouch took off his helmet. "Tamaki, the man who speaks _before_ he thinks," He smirked. C2 couldn't help but grin a bit. Lelouch rested his head on his right hand, which was being propped up by the chair side.

_Then he heard the sound of a motor above him._


	9. The Battle of Reshimar Begins

**AN- This is the ninth chapter of Blood Type Zero! Hoorah! This is a new record for me, as my last longest story, Saved by Black, was merely 8 chapters. Well, its also funny to be uploading this on Friday the 13th. (I'm very superstitious xD.) Be sure to sleep with one eye open!**

**This chapter was beta'd by Mardigraskit, who gave me some _very_ good advice.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Geass. Do you think I'd be writing fanfictions if I did? Well, that's a maybe, but the point is I don't own it!**

Lelouch whipped his head around and looked up. He grinned when he saw a massive military aircraft in the sky. "_About time_," He said.

Nightmares surrounded the Black Nights quicker than you could blink. Lelouch put his helmet on and stood up, pushing the top of the Gawain enabling him freedom to the outside. "Black Nights, Zero commands you to attack!" Lelouch shouted before dropping back into his Nightmare, taking the door with him.

In seconds, the battle had broken out, just as Lelouch predicted. The sound of gun shots rung in C2's ears as she whipped the Gawain around just before a Sutherland could hit it. "Idiot," Lelouch muttered and pressed a yellow button on the right bar, causing a large gun to come out of the black Nightmare's left mechanical shoulder, shooting the smaller in the area near the upper chest, where the operator was.

Blood leaked out of the hole in the the purple machine as it fell over. Lelouch couldn't help but issue a smirk. "One down, about 500 to go," He thought out loud. C2 looked around, "Seiya Yatan has not joined the fight yet."

"He's probably chickening out in that little carrier of his," Lelouch laughed.

The Gawain took down a few more Nightmares that dared to oppose it in minutes. Before long, the Brittanian's forces had become smaller. One by one, Nightmares fell to the ground, probably just to be used as scrap iron later. Then a small rectangular box appeared on the computer-like screen of the Gawain.

_"Unknown is requesting a video chat."_

Lelouch looked at the box with wonder. Who would be calling him in the middle of a battle? All of the Nightmares of the Black Nights had either a name or number label. Lelouch nodded at C2, signaling for her to accept the video chat. On the screen, there was the face of one of the people he didn't want to see at the moment.

Cornellia Vi Brittania.

She sat in a red seat, her face expressionless. Behind her stood a short man that could probably be Lelouch's grandfather. His head was almost completely void of hair, save for a small, bushy blond clump on the top. His dark blue eyes were filled with anger, but also satisfaction of some sort, as he looked onto the screen. Lelouch recognized this man as Seiya Yatan. Even with having a bit of royal blood, he was not the handsomest man on Earth.

"Hello, Zero, " Cornellia spoke after a second of silence.

"Dear Viceroy, may you tell me why I have the great _honor_ of speaking to you?" Lelouch grinned inside his helmet as he said his sentence with sarcasm that he didn't even bother to hide.

"A bit generous today, even within the bloody fog of battle," Cornellia said with a slight smile pulling at her lips. Out of the corner of his vision, Lelouch saw Seiya Yatan rolling his eyes. The black haired boy slightly grinned inside of his helmet.

"Now, to more important discussions," Cornellia started, "I see you have once again issued an attack on a city under Head Commander Yatan's control. Do you have a grudge against my cousin, Zero?"

Lelouch would have loved to yell, _He's my cousin too!, _but, from common sense, he knew it would only lead to chaos. So, he replied, "Of course not, Viceroy Cornellia. Just another little feud with Brittania."

"Well, this little _feud_ has caused quite a bit of problems. And I hate having a problem. So, why not say you just call your attack off and everything will be just fine?" Cornellia said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Of course not. That will be _very_ rude of me," Lelouch said, using his manners as an insult.

"Brittania and I would not mind it. But, if you still refuse, I guess we'll just have to send our secret weapon in," Cornellia closed her eyes as she childishly twisted her chair side to side.

"What is this _secret weapon,_ may I ask?" Lelouch said, his thoughts swarming as he tried to think of an answer.

Cornellia began laughing, "Your worst nightmare, of course! Literally! I had thought you would be smart enough to think we'd keep the Lancelot away for too long!"

Just as her words registered in Lelouch's brain, he heard the sound of metal ripping metal. "Speaking of Lancelot, here he comes. Goodbye, Zero," Cornellia waved bye as the video chat session ended. Lelouch looked behind him and saw the disaster named Lancelot with Suzaku Kururugi as a pilot. C2 was able to make the Gawain fly up just before the Lancelot sliced the occupants in half with his sword.

But, before he could follow, the white Nightmare had spun around and caught a red and black ball of power, causing it to explode and disappear upon the contact, doing no harm, though. Lelouch recognized the ball as of having come from the Guren MK-||, who was now standing in front of the Lancelot.

"Long time no see," Kallen yelled at her opponent.

Suzaku rolled his eyes, "I would have rather avoided this meeting!"

The red haired girl grinned before her face grew serious, "Time to finally settle this then!"

"Over my dead body, Black Night ace!" Suzaku replied.

"I can arrange that quickly," Kallen laughed.

Suddenly, the colors red and white clashed. Each was sending powerful blow in an attempt to slow the opposite. Above, C2 turned to look at Lelouch.

"Earlier, I overhead you mention that you had a plan in mind if the Lancelot shows. Will you tell me what it is I may ask?" C2 said.

"Glad you asked," Lelouch started, "I will let Suzaku and Kallen fight it out until the Black Nights have overpowered the Britannians. Once that deed is done, the two will most likely be wearing out. I'm going to let Kallen lead the Lancelot to an area where Chawla has set up her Gefjun Disturber. What happens after that you will have to wait to figure out."

"Hm. As long as it doesn't involve me, I'm fine," C2 said. She flew the Gawain over to stand on top of the tallest building in the area, which was just barely taller than an average house. In that position, they could see the two battles. The ones between Brittania and the Black Nights, and the other between Kallen and Suzaku. With a grin, Lelouch sat back in his seat.

_"If this goes well, than I will be one step closer to taking over Brittania!"_


	10. Meeting Between Frenemies

**AN- Guys, I'm really sorry. I had this entire chapter written, but I forgot about posting it. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Geass. Lelouch wouldn't be such an asshole at the end of R2 if I did and Rolo would still be alive. (I love him :D.)**

The Black Nights had no trouble taking down the opposing Nightmares. It was fairly easy, as Kallen kept Suzaku and the Lancelot busy, enabling the advantage on the Black Night side. Tamaki's Sutherland was already out, of course. It had been the first destroy by the Lancelot. Most of the other Nightmares were still functioning, including the ones that contained the Holy Swords and Toudou's.

Slowly, the Brittanian army's numbers began to narrow, one by one. After awhile, it was nearly a 1 to 5 fight. Lelouch grinned at the odds. He was defiantly going to win. He nodded at C2 and she allowed the Gawain's wings to sprout. It flew up into the sky, over towards Kallen and Suzaku. C2 made an almost perfect landing a few yards from them.

C2 tapped a few buttons on the keyboard. In a few seconds, Kallen appeared on the screen. "I'm hopeful that you're ready to go through the plan?" Kallen raised an eyebrow at him as she asked him the question.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes. Do you remember where to go?"

"I went over the plan at least ten times, Lelouch. Of course I remember," Kallen said with a bit of a bad attitude, as she still was a bit mad at Lelouch for a couple of days ago.

"Okay. Lets go," Lelouch replied. The video chat box closed and C2 moved her hands forward, the Gawain following the action. "So, you're_ absolutely_ sure about this, Lelouch?" C2 asked one last time.

"Of course. When have I not?" The black haired boy laughed slightly.

C2 rolled her eyes and continued their travel. Lelouch looked behind him as saw the Guren MK-|| following, with the Lancelot on its heels. Suzaku pressed a button and a gun popped out. It started shooting bullets.

On instinct, Lelouch's left hand flew to the side button. A energy field appeared behind the Gawain and the large bullets bounced off. Kallen shot a red power orb at the Lancelot causing all bullets heading her way to disintegrate. The Lancelot ducked in order to dodge the attack.

"We're almost at the destination," C2 said, pushing her hands toward the north more to cause the Nightmare she was in to speed up. Lelouch grinned as he imagined the next steps, like he had done many times before back at the headquarters.

A minute or two passed and a deep crater-like formation began to come into sight. Lelouch noticed the Guren start to speed up. Just as it almost it them, C2 yanked her arms up, along with the controls, and the Gawain took to the sky. Kallen went directly under them, going down into the hole. The Lancelot followed the same process.

The Guren MK-|| kept driving through the hole. Just as its wheels were halfway up the side, Lelouch yelled, "Now!" C2 almost broke the large red button when the pressed it. Several small, circular devices were uncovered by sand and electricity waves shot from one to the next.

The last one connect just as Kallen made it out of the circle, but the Lancelot was left behind. It made it to around the middle of the crater before it stopped completely.

Lelouch's laugh was similar to that of an evil maniac, causing C2 to flinch slightly, as he looked at the helpless Lancelot. He stood up and pushed the lid of the Gawain out of his way. Lelouch than climbed out and began to walk into the hole, a slight limp in his walk.

"The Gefjun Disturber. I should have known. This move is getting a bit cliche, no?" Suzaku's voice came from the top of the Lancelot as he decided it was safe once Lelouch began to walk toward him and got out of his Nightmare.

"It certainly works," Lelouch grinned inside of his helmet as he got closer to his friend, who was also his enemy.

Suzaku blinked a few times and stared at the other for a second. He jumped down to stand beside the Lancelot. "What happened to you?" The soldier asked.

"What do you mean?" The Black Night leader stopped a few feet away from Suzaku.

"You're limping. Did you get hurt?" Suzaku said with a bit of sympathy in his voice, but he tried to hide it.

Lelouch's expression turned into shock, which made him glad that he was wearing a helmet. He didn't want anyone aside from those he had trusted to know about his injury, especially someone on the Brittanian side. They could easily take advantage of it. So he made an excuse.

"I fell, but that isn't the matter I wanted to discuss with you, Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch said, slightly angered at the brown haired boy.

"I'm all ears," Suzaku replied as he crossed his arms.

"As you can see, you are quite defenseless. The only weapon you have at the moment is your fighting skills, but if you attempted to use those, the Guren would shoot you before you could hit me. So, there is only one way you can make it out of here alive," Lelouch explained, using the same tone of authority as he did when talking to his followers.

"And may I ask what that is?" Suzaku said as he glanced up at the Guren MK-||, who had a gun that looked like it was aimed at his head.

_"You join the Black Nights."_


	11. The Tables Have Turned

**AN- Not really much to say about this chapter, other then it was just merely something I came up with from the top of my head. Oh, and my beta-er has not been able to take a look at these chapters lately, so sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- Last time I checked, I didn't own Code Geass. Also, this chapter only has like one cuss word surprisingly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What!"<em> Kallen exclaimed once she heard Lelouch's proposal. When Suzaku heard her yell, he took this chance to escape, since Kallen's guard was down.

He pushed Lelouch out of his way. Suzaku dashed out of the small crater as Lelouch fell over. In under a minute, he was outside of it. The brown haired boy jumped and smashed the nearest Gefjun Disturber. Kallen was does her best to aim at the Brittanian soldier, but he was too fast for her.

Suzaku managed to jump into the Lancelot, which was now working, just as C2 flew the Gawain down in order to get Lelouch. Said black haired boy was trying to stand up after the tumble he had taken. C2 jumped out and hurriedly helped him in before closing the top.

Suzaku pushed in the code for the Lancelot and quickly got its weapons ready. C2 was doing the same as Lelouch got settled into his seat. Kallen drove the Guren down the crater's walls and took her position next to the Gawain. A light wind blew, causing the tree leaves to shake, to mark the start of a fierce battle.

"Send a chat request to Kallen," Lelouch ordered C2. She obeyed and typed a few buttons on the advanced keyboard. In seconds, a red haired girl was staring at the duo.

"Whats the plan, Lelouch?" Kallen asked with a determined expression. She wanted to beat the shit out of the Lancelot, but she couldn't without Lelouch's approval.

"Try to wear him down. His power is low because of the battle the two of you had earlier. Once he gets tired enough, the Gawain will deliver the final blow. If we can destroy the Lancelot, our problems are solved," Lelouch explained to Kallen.

She nodded and the video chat screen closed. In front of them, the Lancelot was waiting for its opponents to make the first move. "We're not that stupid, my dear friend Suzaku," Lelouch thought aloud. C2 pressed a blue button and a light green energy force field formed around the Gawain. It backed up to get out of the range of the battle that was about to start.

The Lancelot started to dart forward and attack the Gawain, but the Guren slid in front of him before it could. Suzaku made the Lancelot raise its cannon, but with a side jerk of the right handle, Kallen caused the Guren's arm to hit the cannon. Now that its target was not in its target range, the blast hit the ground and caused dust and rocks to fly into the air.

Kallen then raised her own weapon, two guns that appeared out of its back. A red ball began to form at the barrels. The Lancelot turned to face its opponent and crossed its arm in front of it to defend itself as it didn't have enough time to move. A second later, two red beams shot from the Guren's guns.

The beams made contact with the silver armor and attempted to break through the obstacle blocking the way to their target. The Lancelot slid back a few feet from the force of the attack. Once the beams weakened, the Lancelot's left arm pushed the aftermath away. Kallen took this chance and charged at Suzaku, ready to land another attack.

He pulled the controls up and the Lancelot sprung up, sending the Guren underneath it. Kallen was unable to disturb the path the Guren was set on, so the red machine tumbled over once it didn't hit a physical object.

The Lancelot drove over to the Guren and was ready to attack again, but Kallen was able to get up before he could do such. The Lancelot stopped in its tracks in front of the Guren. "You get better every time we fight," Suzaku smirked.

"And you get stupider," Kallen insulted the Brittanian knight.

Suzaku rolled his eyes and pulled back a handlebar similar to that of a bicycle that was positioned diagonally to his right shoulder. Wings sprouted from the Lancelot's back. "Lets take the fight airborne, shall we?" Suzaku smiled as the white machine took flight.

Kallen followed suit. They stopped once they were several dozen feet in the air. A second went by, and before someone could blink, red and white clashed in the air. One swift movement followed the other.

This went on for a few more moments before the attacks coming from the counterparts began to become gradually slower. "They're beginning to run out of energy," C2 pointed out from her position on the ground.

"Kallen is known as the ace of the Black Nights. She can handle this," Lelouch said with confidence in his follower. The battle above continued, despite the disadvantage both were facing. Kallen was trying her best to deliver attacks that used as less energy as possible. Suzaku was doing the same, though he was trying to find an opening for him to shoot a beam at the Guren.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Kallen froze when she realized what that sound meant. She looked at the computer-like screen, which was flashing blue. _"Energy low. Guren MK-|| powering down,"_ Was in bold black on the screen. "Oh_ shit_," Kallen muttered. Then she felt the falling sensation. The Lancelot had landed a punch to the top of the Guren.

The red machine fell over backwards and plummeted to the ground headfirst. Dust covered the large red figure once it hit the ground with intense force. Suzaku landed the Lancelot a few yards away, waiting for the dust to clear.

The due inside the Gawain took this chance to deliver the final blow early. The Gawain rushed forward and bounced up, raising both arms into a fist to smash the top of the Lancelot's head. Suzaku was able to turn around in time and slice the bottom of the Gawain's legs off with the sword, catching C2 and Lelouch off guard and stopping their attack midair.

The Gawain fell down due to the damage done to its mechanical legs. The Lancelot was prepared to deliver a final shot as it raised both arms, which had small, but deadly, guns peaking out that were aimed directly at where the operators of the ship were sitting.

Out of the clouds, a large battleship colored white appeared. It held the Brittanian symbol on the front and back. Inside, Viceroy Princess Cornelia and Sub-Viceroy Princess Euphemia we in the main room of the ship. Cornelia was sitting in a chair infront of the controls.

The older sister pressed a light blue button positioned away from the others. A TV-like screen eased out of the top of the control panel. A bottom compartment from the overhead ship opened and a large, black gun popped out. It was pointed straight at the fallen Gawain. But, also in its target area, was the Lancelot who didn't notice the beam. A blue energy sphere began to form at the end.

Euphemia ran up to her sister, "Wait! Suzaku Kururugi is in our line of range!"

"You must understand, Euphy. Sacrifices must be made in order to _protect_ our country. Even if it _is_ going to cost us a very well trained soldier," Cornelia explained, her thumb hovering over the red button that caused the cannons to shoot.

The younger princess looked at the screen with a large circle with a dot in the middle, which was directly on the Lancelot. Tears starting to make their way to the surface of Euphemia's eyes. She wasn't prepared to lose her secret crush.

Euphemia grabbed her sister's arm and yanked her out of the seat. Cornelia looked up at her in shock. "Stop her!" She yelled. Guilford took action immediately and rushed toward Euphemia. He removed her from the seat, even though she was struggling like a rabbit being eaten by a wolf. Cornelia stood up and brushed herself off before taking her rightful place.

She positioned the cannon's aim back onto Zero and Suzaku. Not wanting anymore disturbances, Cornelia quickly smashed the button with her thumb. Suzaku turned the Lancelot around when he heard a sound similar to a lion's roar. When he looked up, he saw the blue beams heading his away. C2 raised the Gawain's arms in order to defend itself.

Suzaku's eyes were outlined with a faint red color.

_"Live on," Echoed in his mind.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I just had to include the 'Live on' Geass Lelouch casted on Suzaku xD.<strong>


	12. Aftermath of a Battle

**AN-This is the twelfth chapter of Blood Type Zero, which I started out of pure boredom. Weird, huh? I plan on ending this story soon, though. I'll be running a few ideas by my beta-er and I'll inform everyone when I get the ending set out.**

**Disclaimer-I swear on the life of my dead hamster that I do not own Code Geass. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfictions? No, I'd be putting them into action :P.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"C2, grab his leg!" Lelouch ordered. C2 gave the black haired boy a glanced that practically screamed, <em>You're crazy! <em>But, she had learned from experiences that listening to his commands did have its benefits. They also didn't have too many other choices at the moment other then jumping out of their Nightmare and making a run for it, though they would probably never be able to get too far.

C2 slid both handlebars forward and clicked a small button with her thumbs on the side of the bars. The Gawain's hands reached put and locked themselves around the Lancelot's left leg. Just as they did, the white Nightmare took to the skies, the Gawain being dragged behind it. The blue beam just barely missed them and hit the ground where both machines were at seconds ago. A hole formed where it struck.

"Dammit!" Cornelia yelled, slamming her hand down in front of her out of anger. Guilford, who was restraining Euphemia from interfering, backed up slowly as he didn't want to be a victim of the princess's rage. The younger pink haired girl was grinning, glad that Suzaku managed to get away on his own.

"Princess Cornelia, we could always take another shot," Guilford suggested.

The viceroy sighed, "No, it wouldn't work. It takes an hour to recharged!"

Guilford looked down, trying to think of possible solutions. But, his thoughts were interrupted when a the sounds of gunshots ran in his ears.

On the ground, the Holy Swords, Toudou, and a few other Sutherlands were surrounding the crater. Suzaku regained his senses and shook his left leg when he realized the extra and unneeded weight on it. The Gawain fell and landed on its back.

A Sutherland nearer to the front, most likely the one that Tamaki had gotten after his was destroyed, rolled down the walls of dirt and over to the Guren. The Holy Swords made there way over to form a square around the Gawain. Each had their guns pointed at the Lancelot who hovered just above.

Suzaku pointed his own gun right back. He was about to fire when he received a request for a video chat. He accepted it once her saw the name and Cornelia appeared, and boy did she looked pissed off.

"Kururugi! What was that!" Cornelia shouted at him.

"Princess, I-I don't know. It was self defense I guess," Suzaku replied, sweating from being nervous.

"You _guess_! You better be glad you're my little sister's knight, or I would have you demoted from your position, or even executed!" The Viceroy yelled before taking a deep breath and counting to 10, "Alright. Now, get back to the military command center. We have no further business here."

Suzaku nodded and the screen closed. He obeyed his orders and flew away with the airship, not wanted to get yelled at again after Cornelia's outburst at him. The brown haired boy just hoped his other superiors would see it in his point of view.

"Kallen! You still alive in there?" Tamaki yelled as he jumped out of his Nightmare. The top of the Guren opened to reveal a red headed girl who was panting heavily.

"Yea. I think I'm fine," Kallen said as she stood up and walked over to Tamaki. She looked over her shoulder at the Gawain and Holy Swords. Lelouch and C2 were climbing out.

"Zero, are you injured?" _ asked when he saw the leader coming out.

"With the exception of a few bruises, I am fine," Lelouch replied. He knew know not to even ask C2 anything about her health. She was pretty much indestructible after all. Said girl was standing up and taking a place next to Lelouch as if nothing had happened.

Toudou came over. "It doesn't look like the Gawain is fit for travel at the moment. We'll issue you another Nightmare that we have captured here," Toudou explained.

"Find one for Kallen too. The Guren is out of energy," Lelouch commanded.

Toudou nodded and he drove off, four silver Nightmares on his heels. Lelouch watched them disappear into the distance before making his way over to Kallen and Tamaki, who were chatting.

"Toudou and the Holy Swords have left to retrieve us transportation," Lelouch explained.

"Okay. Um.. Sorry I didn't beat the Lancelot. I knew he was trying to burn out my energy by taking the battle into the air, but I couldn't help but go after him. I let my pride get in the way of my brain," Kallen put her head down to avoid eye contact as she apologized.

"Don't stress over it too much. I do it too," Lelouch said. Kallen smiled a bit at his reply. Tamaki looked from the female to the male and rolled his eyes.

"You two are strange," He smirked. Kallen elbowed him in the ribs. Tamaki grunted and glared at her as he rubbed the place the red head had hit him. Lelouch couldn't help but smile inside of his helmet.

He twisted around when he heard the clatter of shoes behind him. C2 walked up beside Lelouch, her eyes directly on him. "Did this battle fulfill your needs?" C2 said with a soft voice as it was something she wanted Lelouch only to hear. Lelouch nodded, reverting his gaze over to look over at Tamaki and Kallen, who were looking at them strangely.

"Needs?" Kallen asked, confusion making its way into her voice.

"The needs of the Black Nights. We successfully secured supplies that are essential to us. We were running low on some of the items we received today," Lelouch slightly lied to avoid suspicion.

Tamaki and Kallen looked like they had just recovered from a blond moment. "Toudou should be arriving soon," Lelouch pointed out in order to change the subject.

"Well, I'm getting out of here. I'm tired and hungry as hell!" Tamaki complained as he gripped the side of his Sutherland and pulled himself up. Kallen rolled her eyes and mumbled something insulting about men, though Lelouch didn't quite catch it.

"Chawla will get to have some _fun_ trying to fix the Gawain," Lelouch said with laughter escaping him slightly as he turned around. He began walking back over to the black Nightmare lying motionless. C2 followed.

Suddenly, Lelouch's eyes rolled into the back of his head just as he fell 90 degrees to land on the ground. There was two loud yelled, one from a girl and the other from a boy.

_"Zero!"_


	13. The Stranger

**AN- This chapter is a very important one, as it reveals things that lead into the resolution. Climax maybe? I don't know, I'm terrible at Reading class xD. Just enjoy the story I guess!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Geass. I only own the OC who appears in here.**

* * *

><p>C2 swiftly moved to catch Lelouch just before he hit the ground. She sat on her knees and positioned Lelouch's head across her lap. As the green haired girl press her middle and index finger to Lelouch's neck, Tamaki and Kallen rushed over and stood beside them.<p>

"Zero is still breathing," C2 started before pausing as the other two sighed in relief, "The fall the Gawain took most likely interrupted his recovery process. Within maybe 2 or 3 days, he should be fine, however."

Kallen and Tamaki nodded as C2 explained. Then, the sound of engines met their ears. The trio snapped their head's around to see Toudou's Nightmare, along with 2 other Sutherlands following him, coming down the walls. They drove up and stopped just before they ran over their fellow Black Night friends.

Toudou climbed out of the machine he was riding and dashed over to the others. "What happened to Zero?" He asked.

"When the Gawain's legs were destroy and it fell, the crash affected his wound. He should be fine, though," Kallen explained while watching as a man and girl climbed from the Sutherlands. She recognized the man as Urabe, but the girl was unfamiliar. The girl had tree bark colored hair, bright brown eyes, wore a Black Night uniform, and looked fairly young, about the age of 14. She was walking awkwardly with her head hanging down.

"Urabe, let Kallen and Zero have your Nightmare and you'll ride with me. Akemi, C2 will ride with you and you will Kallen and Zero to make sure no lingering enemies try anything. Tamaki, follow me back to base and we'll make take care of things there," Toudou instructed.

The others nodded and began to follow their instructions. Kallen took Zero and climbed into the Nightmare Urabe had drove in. Its former occupant climbed onto the shoulder of Toudou's Nightmare as he got in. Akemi and C2 boarded their own Sutherland and then headed off after the Black Night ace and leader.

"So, are you a close friend of Zero's?" Akemi asked about a few minutes into the trip.

"I wouldn't say _friend_. We're close allies," C2 answered as she sat criss-cross on the metal platform just behind the Sutherland's operator's seat.

"What would Zero do if you died?" The younger one more asked.

The question earned Akemi a strange look from C2, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," She replied after awhile.

"_Cheer_, most likely. Then he wouldn't have to fulfill his agreement," The green haired woman replied. She thought of the 'contract' Lelouch had made with her all that time ago back in Shinjuku.

The rest of the trip was spent in complete silence. Akemi would occasionally ask C2 if she saw any enemies, but that was about it.

Kallen listened to Lelouch's breathing. It was quite soothing among the thoughts racing through her head. The red head didn't even know what she was thinking about from how jumbled up they were. One of the thoughts she could figure out was the one about Akemi. Something didn't seem right about her to Kallen. She has never seen the little girl before now.

After centuries of driving, Kallen finally arrived at the Black Night's headquarters. Tamaki and Toudou had passed her earlier, so people were shuffling around the garage to follow orders that were being said from the microphone Tamaki was at as she landed over near the back, trying to avoid someone seeing her. She jumped out and reached in, pulling Lelouch out before slipping into the elevator.

The living room, as you could call it, was empty when the elevator stopped on that floor. It helped Kallen, as she could go upstairs without any worries. The red head walked along the hallway upstairs and into a door away from the others.

Kallen placed Zero horizontal on the couch in his room, not the one he has been taking shelter in the past few days. This one was better furnished and had a room of security cameras that could connect to those all around Area 11.

She took a seat in a chair near the couch and turned the TV on, checking to see if they had put something on the news about Reshimar or covered it up with some bizarre story.

"...Brittanian forces arrived at the scene in time and were able to hold off the Elevens from doing any damage. Sub-Viceroy Princess Euphimia's knight, Suzaku Kururugi, went one-on-one with Zero and successfully defeated him, though he was able to get away before Viceroy Princess Cornelia could take him into custody," Milly stated on the TV.

"Of course. They make up a story and broadcast it. That's all _Brittanians_ are good for..." Kallen muttered to herself, growling slightly when she said 'Brittanians'.

"I'd have to say I agree."

Kallen quickly moved her head to locate the source of the voice. She looked over and saw Lelouch leaning forward to sit straight on the couch.

"Good morning, _sleeping beauty_," Kallen joked as Lelouch took off his helmet and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked as he looked around.

"You passed out just after the battle. Toudou, Urabe, Tamaki, C2, some other chick and I brought you back," Kallen explained.

"Another girl?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"She was one of the newer Black Nights it seemed. But, there was just something.. _off_ about her," The red haired girl said as she looked down.

Lelouch was about to reply, but the door slid open before he could. In walked C2, who walked over to the black haired boy a ran her eyes over him before taking a seat on the opposing couch.

"Hm. You seem do be doing well," C2 pointed out.

"Good. I'm ready to be done with these _damn_ bandages," Lelouch said as he thought for a second before speaking again, "Did you get to talk to the child by the name of Akemi?"

"Yes," C2 answered, "She was quite strange. She asked questions, such as if I were your friend and what would you do if I died."

"And how did you answer?" Lelouch asked, placing his elbows on his knees and criss crossing his fingers before resting his head on them.

"I told her I was your ally and that you would be happy if I was gone," The witch explained.

Kallen looked from Lelouch to C2, not entirely understanding what was going on. "It doesn't seem that this conversation involves me, so I'm going home. My stepmom will _flip_ if I'm not back soon," The read head said as she walked out, "When do I need to be back?"

"Whenever you want to. I have some other issues to attend to before any more battles happen," Lelouch said.

Kallen nodded and walked out the door. She strolled down the hallway, but just as she turned a corner, she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ow! Watch where yo-" Kallen started before cutting herself off once she saw the brown haired girl. The red head narrowed her eyebrows a bit, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I-I'm terribly sorry. I must h-have gotten lost," Akemi replied as she jumped up and ran the opposite way down the hallway, turn the first corner she came to. Kallen stood up and brushed herself off and stood up. _Strange child, _The red head thought as she walked toward the elevators.

Akemi stopped running after she heard Kallen's footsteps die down. She reduced her pace to a stroll and walked toward a window and opened it, looking out. The brunnette sighed and began to think.

_"The Guren pilot ruined my plan. I'll have to find another chance to get Zero alone. Then I'll get my answers."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this ends chapter 13. Who is Akemi, and what was her plan? What does she need answers to? Well, only <em>I<em> know that. You will soon too, don't worry. Just remember to stay alive until next chapter!**

**Signing out,**  
><strong>mewhunter9.<strong>


	14. Akemi's Unfolding Plan

**AN- Yep. I very early update. I had this whole chapter finished a day after chapter 13 was. But, I was a little unsure about some parts in this chapter so I refrained from posting it as I may get another idea.**

**Disclaimer-I don't know own Code Geass. I, sadly, only own Akemi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Life went on fairly normal at the Black Night headquarters. The lower-class members were generally in and out of the building. Lelouch chose to mainly stay in his room, though. Every so often, Tamaki, Ohgi, or Toudou would visit and give him updates about other smaller Black Night bases and news about Brittanian actions that concerned them.<p>

Kallen mostly stayed at her house, as she had piles of makeup work to take care of. The teachers did lessen it the best they could because they still thought she had a medical condition. The only time she put on her Black Night uniform was to visit Ohgi.

It was the third day since the battle of Reshimar that he called C2 in. She walked in, a pizza box in her hand. The green haired girl dropped it on the table and sat in front of Lelouch.

"May I ask of a favor from you?" The black haired boy asked.

"Depends on what it is," C2 replied, pizza hanging out of her mouth.

"You've probably noticed this, but I will explain it in the way I view it," Lelouch started, "Akemi, a new Black Night who joined us merely nine days ago and was promoted to Sutherland operator by day five, has been acting very _unusual_ lately. I have often ran into her while going down the halls that lead to my room. Every time, she gives me the same excuse of her being lost before running off."

C2 nodded, signaling she understood everything he was saying. "What do you what me do about it? _Kill her_?" The witch asked, stuffing the rest of her pizza slice into her mouth.

"Not exactly. I merely wish for you to follow her around, gather data on her. If she does pose as a threat, though, I hope you do _not_ hesitate," Lelouch stated.

"Fine," C2 replied, sounding slightly like a child, "I'll do it, but you _owe_ me."

"I already do," Lelouch smirked as he leaned back on the couch.

C2 rolled her eyes and finished the rest of her pizza. She stood up and walked out, ready to start her mission. It was pretty simple, as Akemi was standing right outside of the door when the witch walked out.

"What are you doing here _again_?" C2 glared down the the child.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I was strolling around and just ended up here. I'll leave right away!" Akemi turned around and was about to run off, but C2 grabbed her arm.

"No, you were standing directly outside of this precise door," C2 pointed out.

Mentally, Akemi cursed herself for being so stupid. She turned herself around and looked the green haired woman straight in the eye.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" She asked.

Suddenly, C2's hand began to feel weird and when she looked down, it was starting to glow green. She immediately withdrew it. Akemi grinned slightly at the reaction.

"Nothing. Go away before I change my mind," C2 answered. The child responded by running off. C2 walked the opposite direction, lost in her thoughts. _Does this kid have Geass?_ She mentally asked herself, but pushed the thought away. She'd be able to know it if Akemi did. It was probably just her mind playing tricks on C2 that made her think that her hand was glowing green.

Akemi went to the elevators and pressed the button for the second floor. As it moved down, she rested her back against the walls. 'That was a close call,' The child thought. The steel box stopped the doors slid open.

Tamaki was revealed standing behind them. "Yo, small fr-" He began before being cut off when Akemi ran passed him. She had knocked into him when she ran past. The male spun around. "Watch it, kid!" He yelled after her fleeing form. Then something on the ground caught his eye.

Bending down, Tamaki curled his fingers around the object. It was a gun. 'Why was she carrying this around?' He thought as he examined it. Then he remembered what he was doing earlier and looked over to see the elevator's doors closing. "Damn!" Tamaki yelled, forgetting all about the gun.

Lelouch walked over a a fairly large cabinet to the side. He opened the lowest drawer and sorted through the files. Files of newer and higher up Black Night recruits to be more precise.

"Akemi.. Akemi.. Ah, here it is. _Akemi Haruko_," Lelouch muttered to himself as he pulled out a tan folder. He walked back over to the couch and sat, laying the contents of the folder in front of him. As the black haired boy expected, there was a lower than average amount of information.

"Akemi Haruko, age 14, is the child of Maler Haruko and the late Iris Haruko, maiden name Greene. Half Brittanian on her dad's side and Japanese mother died at the first Brittanian attack on Japan," Lelouch read out loud to himself. He pulled out the pictures of her parents, but froze when he saw Maler's photo. Something about him was _very_ familiar, but Lelouch couldn't put his finger on where he had seen the man.

Shrugging it off, he placed all the papers into their place before tucking the file under the couch cushion so he could look at it later. Lelouch stood up and was about to walk out when his phone started vibrating. He picked it up and saw it was from Rivalz. The black haired boy reluctantly picked it up.

"What's up, Rivalz?" Lelouch said, doing his best to hide how annoyed he was.

"So I see you're still breathing, Lelouch! Everyone here has been worried about you since you just disappeared. Nunnally told us you were held up down in the South when you were dealing with some things, but I didn't think it'd take _this_ long!" Rivalz exclaimed into the phone.

"Sorry about that," Lelouch apologized, "But the Elevens have been creating chaos around here and they're not letting anyone onto the airplanes. How is everyone?" Just as he asked that question, he heard some yelling in the back ground.

"Is that Lelouch!" Came the high pitched voice of none other than Shirley. She sounded excited at first before lowering her tone in a failed attempt to hide her crush on Lelouch.

"Yep! He's still stuck down in hell, but he should probably be back soo. Right, Lelouch?" The much more cheerful boy grinned.

"Of course, Rivalz. I can't stay gone too long or the teachers would kill me. Oh, I just forgot about something I had to do. Bye, Rivalz. See you later, Shirley," Lelouch lied in order to get away. He wished Geass could work through the phone.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later!" Rivalz ended their conversation with a soft 'click'.

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief when the conversation was over. He really didn't feel like talking to others who knew him plainly as Lelouch Lamperouge. The black haired boy walked to a door towards the back of the room. The door slid open and his bedroom scenery appeared in front of his eyes. Lelouch walked over to his bed and fell on top of it, going to sleep in a matter of seconds without even bothering to change into decent night clothes.

_If only he knew what the days following would bring with them.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Leaving a little cliff hanger at the end there. The next chapter will be this story's resolution, you could say. It's weird saying that after so many weeks of writing Blood Type Zero. Well, everything comes to an end at one point or another, no?<strong>


	15. And All Comes to an End

**AN- After over 3 months, this is the final chapter of Blood Type Zero. I can hardly believe I got this far. When I started this story, I think I'd leave it discontinued once I got bored with it. I'm sure glad I didn't! I hope to write another fanfiction in the Code Geass category soon, but I'll have to think of an idea first!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Code Geass.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lelouch yawned and stretched as he woke up a couple of hours after the sun had risen. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, brushing his hair that looked like a rat's next before following other routines.<p>

He walked out and plopped down on the couch, still quite tired. Sleep was just about to wrap its comforting arms around him again just as C2 walked in.

She unceremoniously dropped a few papers into Lelouch's lap, his previous drowsiness vanishing. "What are these?" He asked as he picked them up and looked at the first page.

"The report your requested. On Akemi," C2 explained as she took a seat beside him.

"Well done," The black haired boy started before ending the sentence a bit quieter, "_for a witch_."

C2 rolled her eyes, "I heard that."

Lelouch smirked, his eyes scanning over the papers, not missing a detail. C2 stood up after several minutes and walked over to the door.

"What are you going?" The male asked, daring to lift his gaze from the papers for a second.

"I get bored too, even though it may not seem like it. I am going to visit a few people. I shall be back soon though," The green haired girl said and walked out, leaving a wave of mystery in the room.

Lelouch payed no attention to it and merely went back to reading the papers. He remained in the action for over an hour before he read something on one of the back pages.

Lelouch stood up quickly, knocking all of the papers into the floor. He had found out something critical about Akemi and what her goal was. Then the door slid open and before he could turn around to see who it was, he felt something cold being pressed against the back of his head.

"H-Hello, Zero," Came the easily recognizable, unsteady voice of Akemi.

"Good morning, dear Akemi," Lelouch replied as he kept his body still.

The child snickered, "It won't be so g-good for _you_."

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch asked.

"Well," Akemi grinned, "You'll b-be dead before you c-can see the beginning of noon."

"You will be too. The Black Nights will take care of that by themselves," The black haired boy pointed out.

"All I c-care about is that I get r-revenge on the man w-who killed my father, Maler Haruko," Akemi explained, her voice filled with anger.

"I can honestly say I do not remember that particular man," Lelouch admitted.

"Of course you r-remember him! Maybe t-this will trigger your memory. It was back in Zekron. He was the m-man in the Sutherland that hacked into your computers and f-found you," Akemi said.

The memories began to come flowing back to Lelouch like a river. He remember the man with the bloody face that was lying among the rubble. The man who almost eliminated the one man who could turn Area 11 back into Japan.

"Ah, that little pest. I remem-" Lelouch started, but was cut by Akemi.

"He is not a p-pest!" She growled.

Lelouch grinned. He now knew how to get into this girls head. Insults seemed to work just fine.

"I know you, Akemi," Lelouch stated.

She laughed, "Bullshit! You know me b-better than you know how t-the world was created!"

"Well, let me give it a try," The black haired boy smiled, "You're a child with a speech disorder who has never known the love of a mother. Your father was all you had, but he was away most of the time fighting in the army. You began to hate him for being away, but you never told him. When he died, you were left with nothing but a death wish, the one where you get revenge for your father. But, you fa-"

"S-SHUT UP!" Akemi yelled, tears brimming her eyes. A pillow from the couch floated up and covered Lelouch's mouth. The room stayed silent, with the exception of the brunette s sobbing. Lelouch took this chance to turn around, the pillow falling since the one making it levitate lost focus.

Akemi noticed this movement and pressed the gun against the older's forehead with force. Her finger began to pull back on the trigger, but then that is when she looked him in the eye, a giant mistake.

Lelouch grinned as the bird-like symbol of Geass floated from his eyes to Akemi's. Her eyes were out lined in red, signaling she was under his control.

"_Die_," Lelouch said, his voice barely audible.

"Yes sir," Akemi replied. She turned her gun around.

_BAM!_

The child fell down the ground, a hole in her forehead. Lelouch bent down and put two fingers to her neck and brought them back when he felt no pulse.

In seconds, Ohgi and Tamaki ran in. "Zero, are you okay? We heard gu-" Ohgi started, but stopped himself when he saw the lifeless body on the ground.

"It seems there was a _traitor_ among us," Lelouch simply answered, "Will one of you please remove her? But, make sure no one else sees you."

When Ohgi made no move to follow the orders, Tamaki reluctantly picked up the corpse of Akemi and carried her out. The other followed after him and the doors closed.

Once Lelouch confirmed they were out of earshot, he couldn't do anything but start laughing like a manic. His laughter echoed off the walls, the laughter of a mad man.

_Lelouch's problems were over, and now he could finally go through with his plan. He would find out who killed his mother and make a better world for Nunnally, and nothing would stop him._

* * *

><p><strong>It has know been revealed that Akemi was seeking revenge! Lelouch is, of course, smarter than any average child. So yea, this ends the story of Blood Type Zero! Don't pay too much attention to when C2 left. I just had to find a reason for her to get the hell out of there xD.<strong>

**Until a new story emerges,**  
><strong>mewhunter9 is out!<strong>


End file.
